


All We Ever See of Stars Are Their Old Photographs

by Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE



Series: Consequential Monsters [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Baby boy Damnatio didn't deserve any of this, F/M, Fluff, I'm just warning you, Rape, Sad Ending, Smut, THIS STORY IS SAD, Torture, or at least as sad as I can make it, this is linked to QoS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE/pseuds/Gladiolus_JuStBeCaUsE
Summary: He was only ever awake when she smiled.
Relationships: Damnatio Kira/Original Character, Damnatio Kira/Original Female Character
Series: Consequential Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203353
Kudos: 2





	All We Ever See of Stars Are Their Old Photographs

Damnatio Kira.

The name had never really seemed to be his, as everyone knew it. He was the smart young boy of the Kira House, always studying and keeping to himself. Silent, but polite when he was spoken to. The pride of his parents, who to anyone with a keen eye, only ever loved him for the praise they got through him. He himself knew that.

He was a complacent boy. He wouldn't argue, wouldn't speak out of turn. He didn't even wish to. He wished for nothing. He strived for nothing. He went through the countless days just the same, reliving the same week over and over. He barely needed to pay attention because he knew what was going on, he had seen and heard it before. He was truly bored with the continuous routine, dissatisfied with his life and the things around him. But he wouldn't dare step away.

He could glimpse out of it, though. He could look through the window and gaze upon the world outside, with its palette of colors. Yet, unlike what he read in his many books, he couldn't find what was so amazing about it. About nature. Like his brain couldn't comprehend it, he couldn't focus on the pure simplicity of it. The colors were dulled in his eyes and sounds muted. The world wasn't alive, and neither was he, really. It was just a moving image, he _couldn't_ understand what more there was. Symbolism? Emotion? He found none. He found what there was and that was it.

The only time he could ever truly hear the sounds was in his dreams. A lullaby, hummed with so much love, had flooded his ears so many times. Distant voices he couldn't grasp, yet it never disturbed him. It was warm. He felt something then. He yearned to know where that lullaby was from, and knew it couldn't be one his mother or his nannies had ever sung. They had never cared about him enough to lull him to sleep, even as a toddler.

It was a mystery that somehow fueled him to go through the same week again. Perhaps when he grew older he could try to locate it. He could question it. Without the eyes of his parents and everyone else that had so much rotten hope for his future, he could step out of the schedule and search for that lullaby. He could dare defy the links that chained him to the castle.

So, he would be Damnatio Kira.

Movement caught the corner of his eye. He glanced over, out the window, at the gray world outside. Children were playing tag out there, laughing and running around with carelessness. Most were younger than him, from four up to nine. His gray-blue eyes traced to the obvious leader of their group, his heart stopping suddenly.

The scenery seemed to burst into life. Her smile illuminated the area and graced everything with its appearance. The sun shone in her golden hair, flowing around her small frame as she playfully chased the kids. Her blue eyes resembled the sky and were alight with joy. She was a commoner just by the look of her dirty clothes, all of them were. He could care less about that, with the way she made everything so vibrant.

He wondered what her name was. He wondered how she was joyful. But most of all, he wondered why _she_ was the one to bring the world around him to life.

~~~

He made an effort to read outside after he saw her. He paid less attention to the book than he did to the street, waiting for the kids and her to run into the plot of land. The first couple of days he spent his time alone with the words on the pages. Until, on the fourth day, there she came; giggling and egging on the other kids. They followed her around like she was their goddess. He was mildly curious on why she made an effort to play with them.

He watched them all subtly, hiding in his book when they drew too close or threw a look at him. They all seemed relatively cautious of him, knowing they probably shouldn't disturb his peace. However, the case wasn't the same for the girl. After only a few minutes, she strode right up to him, making him tense. She looked into his eyes and he didn't forfeit the staring contest, both gazing at each other in interest.

She smiled. She smiled as she constantly would and still it felt anew. It felt anew because she smiled at _him_. "What's your name?" she asked.

A simple question and he still struggled. His name never had felt like his but saying it to her made it feel important. "Damnatio Kira."

She tilted her head. "I'm Vega. Why don't you come play with us?" she invited. He wondered if she was dumb or just didn't care; a lot of kids shrunk back at the name Kira, because _everyone_ knew the name and knew to keep the distance in their social classes. He shot down the thought of her being dumb the immediate second it came to him. She couldn't be.

He had to think about her invitation. He really didn't want to play with a bunch of kids. He'd get dirty and then the servants would make a fuss about it. So he shook his head in reply. "I can't," he told her.

She gave a pout. "Why not?"

"I don't want to get dirty," he stated.

"Okay, fair enough," she shrugged. "You're welcome to come in if you change your decision."

And so, she ran off. He watched them play with content from his spot under the tree, or watched her. Vega. It was a simple name, a name of a star, but it fit her. It fit her unlike his name ever did. She did seem to shine like a star, lighting the night.

He felt stupid, watching her and obsessing over her. He felt like an idiot kid, which he was _not_ , gaping at something in a museum. He tried to dismiss it by calling it curiosity, as no other person had been so lively in his eyes. Had awakened his senses and brought the colors and sounds back. He thought about _how_ , how could she do this to him? It wasn't some emotion, he had just met her. He had never really felt emotion before and he wondered, as he was doing a lot lately, if she could make him feel, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hyped for this story and what I have planned for it! It's gonna be pretty sad though-


End file.
